Sonic and Tails: Darkness or Light
by KirbyBoy
Summary: Tails has a dream of 2 beings in search of a relic called the Dark Crystal, at least that is the name people gave it. They find the crystal, but they find a lot more than they think.    Please read and review. Be as picky as you possibly can : .


During a night, like most nights, Miles Tails Prowler is sleeping, thought not in a bed, but on his desk, with pencil in hand and a half finished drawing of one of his newer inventions.

"The power flux...*snore*..goes here..*snore*"

...

"WHy MuST wE WaiT! I WaNT ThE DARKNESS!"

"Patience you naive fool! We've come too far for your impatience to ruin everything, just wait a little longer, and we shall both taste the fruits of our labor."

2 men, or rather, 1 man and some ravaged creature from hell, were inside a old temple. On the outside, the structure was beautiful building from the ground up. Made from the finest materials, the moon and sun shine upon it's glory.

The inside was just as beautiful, though dusty from time, at least, until those two came in and destroyed nearly all the inside, paintings depicting people who once lived there were just shredded pieces of paper, tables were turn, walls with holes blown in, it look nothing of what it was before.

The men where in the inner chamber, very far down underground. They were searching for an ancient relic that was said to be here for almost 2 years. They were still at it, and were close too the thing they were searching for.

They had come across a large door with strange insignia inscribed on it, though in a language neither could understand, or cared enough to read. All they cared about was getting what was behind that door.

Opening it wasn't an option, whoever made this door made it so that no one could ever get in or even out. Brute force didn't work either, so they resolved to explosives, the man was finishing with the last of the charges he had place around the door.

"Once I have the charges set, we will need to run as far away as possible as soon as start the countdown, 20 seconds should be enough time."

"JUst BLOW THE THING UP ALREADY!"

"*Sigh* Your impatience will be the undoing of you I swear...But enough idle chat, the countdown will start in 3..2..1.."

The man pressed the button, and they both ran to a safe distance, right when they jumped into cover, the charges went off, shattering both their ear drums and sending rubble in all different directions.

As the dust settled, a giant hole had been blown open, the man and the creature slowly walked inside the room. They were almost blinded at how white the walls were, the walls themselves was emitting sort of magical light. Once their eyes had adjusted, the room was basically a giant hallway.

The man looked back at the hole they just made, it looked really out of place in a room like this.

"I'm surprised the whole place hasn't come down on us yet, they really built this place to last."

"HuSH OlD MaN! LOOK!"

The creature pointed to a dark purple crystal floating in mid air, in the middle of 2 statues that looked like they were pouring water on it, no water was coming out except drips of it, landing right on the crystal, making sizzling sounds with each drop that landed on the crystal.

"MIIINNNNEEE!" Yelled the creature, and he started to run towards it. The man was quick to act, pulling out tazer gun and shooting the creature, he yelled and laid helpless on the floor.

"You naive fool, you would think I would let you have the crystal all to yourself?" Said the man. "You? Ha! You don't have the brain capacity to even comprehend the power this relic possess, let alone control it."

As the man laughed, he went up to the crystal and started to examine it thoroughly, the creature tried to move, but the tazer he was shot with was modified to where not only would it take him down, but also make his body powerless.

The man was smiling gleefully at his prize, I haven't been this happy in years he thought to himself.

Slowly, he grabbed hold of the crystal.

The man screamed with pain almost instantly, and feel down onto the floor in agony. He kept screaming louder and louder till suddenly he stopped, and laid motionless on the ground.

The creature looked at him, and couldn't help feeling some sympathy for him, though he did not keep his eyes on him for long, he eyed the crystal, and to his shock, noticed that the dark essence that resided inside it, was now gone.

"Ha..hahha..Hhahahha!"

The man laughed, he cried laughter till his eyes started watering till he finally said "I'm finally free of that wretched prison! Oh how long have I waited for the fool who would come and set me free"

The creature watched in awe, he heard rumors of what the crystal stored, but if this was true...

He tried moving, but it was no use, all of his body was as lifeless, all he could do was watch with his eyes.

"Ugh, all this light in here, it's sickening" Said the man, "Let's tone it down a bit..."

The man raised his hand, and suddenly a dark ball formed on it, the made shot his hand down onto the ground, a shock-wave of dark energy went around the room. The light walls were now just plain walls made of rock. "Much better." Said the man.

"What do we have here?" Said the man, drawing closer to the creature "Hmm, according to this fools memories, you were his guide here." The man bowed to him, saying "I must thank you for your service, how shall I ever repay you..."

The creature, with the little strength he had regained, closed his eyes as the man jumped on him and said.

"Why don't I reward you as the first person I feed on!"

Gruesome sounds were made as the creature screamed.

As the creature screamed, so did Tails, waking up in a cold sweat of the nightmare he just had.


End file.
